Fandro Funnier
After world-class comedian _---S_REDACTED-_S__- gave very kind, gentle, wildly valid and needed criticism to the acclaimed writer, artist, and creator of the beloved Fandro Funny comic strip and demolished Fandro Funny Studios, Indigo was left without a job. After hours of walking away from the ruins of his studio at a relatively fast pace, Indigo found a bunker conveniently just as World War III started. He jumped into the bunker and sealed himself inside for the remainder of his days. Several old comics were found on the bunker computer there, presumably made by the Indie Man himself. The comic has been canceled as of 8/23/2019 when John, who was at the time the far less talented co-owner of the Fandro Funniest comic strip, burned down the Fanclub and murdered the characters "Fandro Funny" and "Bob the Blob". This is an article documenting the last Fandro Funny comic strips, created before the untimely death of comic creator Indigo F. Bolt. Comics by Indigo Fusion Bolt These are generally considered to be the highest quality comics to ever be made. Very unfortunate that they were Indigo's last as well. Fandro Funnier These comic strips were found on a single file called "horseanddice.txt". The following was the introductory greeting and original comics from the "Fandro Funnier" tale. Unfortunately, this particular rendition of the comic seems to have been left unfinished. Gentlemen, I'd like to present to you: Fandro Funnier Fandro Funnier Fandro Funnier Fandro Funnier Fandro Funnier Fandro Funnier Fandro Funnier Fandro Funniest Here is another unfinished comic series created by Indigo F. Usionbolt, thought to be the last of the Fandro Funny trilogy of comics. It doesn't get any funnier than this, folks. Comics by Salty Jonathan V Second Fandro Funniest Season (SaltyJohn5) This is the second season of Fandro Funniest, created by Salty John. Considered a drastic change from the first season, it is unknown how this came about or how it was approved by Indigo. Unrelated It is unknown what these comics have to do with Fandro Funny, and they are often compared to the equally meaningless ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. The End And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love you make. Trivia *Fandro was very excited when we asked him if he would like to join our Comic and immediately accepted. Thank you, Fandro! *Fandro was drunk when he stated "FANDRO FUNNY JUST GOT A WHOLE LOT FUNNIER! HAHAHA! GOD IS DEAD AND SO IS THE ONE REMAINING! HAHAHA!" in the comment section of his comic strip on his favorite Nintendo fanfiction site. Please ignore any mentions of this. It will not happen again. **We'd like to repeat that Fandro was drunk when he said that. None of what was said was true. Really. Fandro Funny did not get a whole lot funnier, and God is not dead. Please stop emailing Fandro. *The Fandro Funny Fanclub was the only place where you could've viewed the fourth comic, but it's gone now. Whole place burned to the ground. May the Fandro Funny Fanclub rest in peace. **Update: The Fanclub has been rebuilt! Thank you to our wonderful fans for all the donations, we couldn't have done this without you. ***Update: not cool guys *On the fabled day of July 23rd of 2019, SaltyJohn5 was given ownership of Fandro Funniest. **Less than a month later, on the 18th of August, the Fandro Funny Fanclub and the comic was burned down. According to comic owner, Salty Jonathan V, Fandro came to him in a dream, telling him to "free his soul" and "burn the Fanclub". John proceeded to do exactly that and is currently facing charges for arson, murder, various other things that shall not be repeated here, and a life sentence in prison. Santum's Comic (Please Ignore) https://twitter.com/santumerino https://santumerino.itch.io Category:Comics Category:Webcomics